What if I loved you
by bighungergamesfan
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta were already a couple before the Reaping. How would the Games, the Quell and the rebellion then have gone?
1. Prologue Chapter 1

**Hey I am a huge fan of the Hunger games so I decided to write my own story and post it. In my story Peeta and Katniss are already a couple before the Reaping. for those who like Gale, I am sorry but I don't think he will appear in my story. I am new to fanfiction and English is not my first language so I am sorry if there are any grammar or spell mistakes in my story. If you like my story or you have some advice please review. If you don't like it please don't read or review.**

All day I had been trying to get some food or money to buy some food. Unfortunately I was exhausted and I ended up with nothing. My sister Primrose and I hadn't eaten for days and my mum spend days sitting in her room and stare into nothing after my father died in a mine explosion about a month ago. I decided to check the trash cans from the people who are not so poor as I.

I live in the Seam, the most poor area in District 12 which happens to be the poorest district of Panem. We never had much food, but my father worked in the mines and hunted every weekend so we didn't starve like many people. But about a month ago he died in a mine explosion and my mother wasn't there to feed Prim and I so I had to do it myself. And that was hard.

My father taught me how to hunt a little and how to treat what with which people but today I had no success. To make my day worse all trash cans were empty. I just opened the trashcan of the Mellark family who owned the bakery in the district when mrs. Mellark came outside and started yelling that I was a thief and that she would call the Peace Keepers if I didn't go away immediately. I sat down next to a tree out of her sight and eventually she went back into the house. I heard her screaming in the house.

A minute later a boy who I recognized as Peeta, a boy in my class, came outside with two loaves of burnt bread. He looked behind him and then threw the loaves in my direction. I wondered why he did it, because we never talked to eachother so I wasn't surprised if he would never have noticed me. I stood up to pick up the loaves but then I started to feel dizzy and then I passed out.


	2. Prologue Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with another chapter of my story 'What if I loved you'. I'm sorry it took so long to come up with a new chapter but I was really busy with school. I will try to update as often as possible. Please review. They help to make my day and this story better. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. **

**Previously: **

The father of Katniss died and her mother is depressive so Katniss has to take care of herself and her sister Primrose. She tries to get food or money but one day she has no success until Peeta throws some burnt bread in her direction. She stands up to pick them up but then she blacks out.

**Prologue chapter 2**

I woke up at the couch in my house. I opened my eyes slowly and tried to get up but someone held me down. I didn't recognize those hands at first but when I looked up, I saw him, Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread. 'What are you doing here?' I ask him. 'I saw you sitting next to a tree. You looked cold, tired and hungry. I burnt two loafs of bread on purpose so I could give them to you and you and your family would have some food. You stood up to pick them up but then you passed out. I just had to help you because I like to help and without being cocky I'm a nice person. I picked you and the bread up and carried you to your house. Your sister Primrose opened the door and together we laid you on the couch. She prepared a meal with the bread and went upstairs to get your mother about a minute ago.' he answered. Katniss didn't know what to think. She didn't like when people helped her especially when she didn't ask for help. But this time she could admit to herself she did need it and Peeta risked a beating from his mother just to help someone he barely knew. He was right, he was a nice person who liked to help or he just liked getting beat up by his abusive mother but Katniss did not believe that. Eventually she said 'Thank you for helping me. Life is hard since my father died. My mother is depressed and can't take care of my sister and I so I have to do it. We haven't eaten in days and I couldn't find food so I ended up in checking trash cans and your mother yelling at me. I don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't help me. Thank you.' Peeta smiled and said: 'You're welcome. If you need help you can just ask me. I will always help you.

Before Katniss could answer Prim and her mother had come downstairs. Prim said:'Thanks Peeta for the bread and bringing Katniss home.'' It's not a problem Primrose but now I have to go before my mother kills me. Goodbye.' Peeta answered before he left.

That night my mother, Prim and I ate for the first time in what feels like a month. When I went to bed, I couldn't help but I kept thinking about Peeta. Why did he help me if he barely knew me? He got a bruise from his mother for burning the bread. The bread was delicious and there was enough for at least two days so I was grateful for it, but I just didn't understand it. Then one thought came up. Was it possible he liked me? As soon as the thought came up, I laughed it off. It wasn't possible. He was a baker's son and belonged to the merchants while I was just a girl from the Seam. At school I was a quiet girl with only one friend, Madge. I didn't really like to talk to others but Madge and I were alike and she was a nice person. Maybe Peeta thought I was a nice person like he was. With this thought in my mind I eventually drifted to sleep.


	3. Prologue Chapter 3

**Hey I am back with another chapter for my story What if I loved you. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and follows/favorites my story. It made me so happy when I found out. I will update as soon as possible but unfortunately my teachers think we don't need a life besides school so I probably be busy with school and not with my story. If you have any ideas for my story, let me know. I'm curious to your opinions. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. **

Previously:

Katniss found out Peeta helped her and why. She wonders why he would risk a beating just to help her.

Prologue chapter 3

It has been three years Peeta threw the bread in my direction. Since then we became slowly friends. Very close friends. It took a while because I was not good with people or making friends but he was patient and helped me to accept my father's death and sometimes he would give me some bread or cookies so me and my family wouldn't starve. Food was not really a problem now. We were still hungry most days, but we were not starving anymore. My father learnt me how to hunt and how to use a bow and arrow when I was younger so after school and in the weekends I walked in the forest and shot some game and gathered some berries and plants. Over the years Peeta and I slowly grew closer. Today he asked me if I wanted to do something together tomorrow. I was surprised but I said yes. I could hunt extra for tomorrow so I wouldn't have to hunt then and I like his company because he makes me forget about my problems. Also I noticed since I was friends with Peeta I was more comfortable with people and less shy.

The next day:

School was boring today. We learned about the rebellion that happened more then seventy years ago. Again. We have discussed this so many times that I fall almost asleep when we discuss it again. Luckily I was going to meet Peeta after school. That would make my day a lot better. I could not wait to see him. It felt I hadn't seen him since a long time but we saw eachother every day at school. At school we have our own friends and I feel like I can only be myself when I am around him with nobody else around. When the school bell rang Peeta was already waiting for me. He took me to the park and laid a picknick blanket on the grass. He also had a basket filled with the most delicious food made in the bakery. When he sat next to me on the blanket I said: 'This is great Peeta. Did you make all of this yourself?'. Peeta chuckled a little and said: 'Yeah. I spent all yesterday evening to make a great picknick'. I was surprised when I heard that. Why would he take so much effort just for me? I asked him:'Why did you make all of this. I thought we were just going to hang out and talking. Peeta looked into my eyes and said: 'You made me doing it. Since the day I first saw you on school I have a crush on you. That is the real reason I threw that bread in your direction and carried you home when you passed out. I couldn't stand seeing you like that. I am so glad we became friends, very close friends and I am in love with you Katniss Everdeen.'

**Okay maybe you will hate me for this cliffhanger, but I think it's a good ending. Hopefully you will like the chapter. The next chapter will be the last prologue chapter. And remember: don't forget to review. **


	4. Prologue Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back with another chapter of the story 'What if I loved you'. Thank you for your reviews and everyone who follows my story of favorites it. I really appreciate it. It shows I maybe do have some talent in writing. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Previously**

Katniss and her family are doing better since the death of Katniss' father. Katniss hunts and treats with food and she and Peeta have become friends. During a picknick Peeta tells Katniss he's in love with her.

**Prologue chapter 4**

'You are in love with me?' I stumbled. I have never expected this. I was at a loss for words. I really didn't know what to say even I realized I was in love with him too. Eventually I managed to say: 'That makes me so glad because I'm in love with you too. The smile on Peeta's face couldn't have been bigger. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I couldn't help it but I got lost in his blue eyes which I found attractive. After a few seconds I noticed he was leaning in. I had no experience with boys so I just decided to lean in too. Just before our lips touched we closed our eyes. This is it. This is my first kiss was the first thought that came to mind as our lips connected. The second thought was. Oh shit. I don't know how to kiss. How am I supposed to do this. I began to panic a little but I began to relax and enjoying the kiss when I copied Peeta's moves. The kiss didn't last long and was soft and sweet. The kiss gave me a warm feeling inside and I wanted more of it even though I couldn't explain why. **(A/N: I know a lot of writers here on fanfiction describe kisses with exploding fireworks and stuff like that but I honestly doubt if it's possible. My first kiss was with a great guy and the kiss was amazing but I did not see or feel any fireworks. I decided to describe the first kiss of Peeta and Katniss like I experienced my first kiss.) ** Peeta said he was so glad I was feeling the same way and was scared to death to tell me. 'I'm glad you still found the guts to tell me.' I said and I wanted to plant a kiss on his cheek but Peeta turned his face so I kissed him on his mouth. I smiled because I knew that is what he wanted. We kissed for a few minutes. The next hour Peeta and I were talking and a little bit kissing. Then I noticed it was late in the afternoon. The sun was already going lower and lower in the sky. I told Peeta it probably was time to go home. Peeta didn't want to go home and said: 'But I want to be with you. We have so much fun together. Can't we stay a little longer?''No we can't. It's late and our parents are probably worrying where we are. Let's get the stuff and go home.' I answered. Eventually Peeta nodded and said: 'One more kiss and then I bring you home.' He planted his lips against mine and started kissing me. After a few minutes we needed to break apart because air became necessary. We collected our stuff and walked towards home. 'Goodnight Katniss.' Peeta said while planting a kiss on my cheek when we were at my house. 'Goodnight Peeta.' I answered and kissed his cheek too.

That night I couldn't sleep because I was so excited about Peeta and me. I couldn't believe we kissed. I couldn't believe that he was my boyfriend now even we were only fourteen year. It took a while but eventually I drifted to sleep and I had happy dreams for the first time since the death of my father.

**Okay that was the last chapter of the prologue. The next chapter is the first real chapter of my story and will be about the Reaping. I am planning to write about the Hunger Games, Catching Fire and Mockingjay so I am not ready with this story soon. **


	5. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter of the story 'What if I loved you.' This is the first real chapter of the story and is about the Reaping. Thanks for everyone who favorites/follows me or my story. Reviews are also welcome. I want to know what you think and if you have some ideas let me know with a review or a PM. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Previously:**

When Peeta tells Katniss he's in love with her, Katniss is shocked but she tells him she's in love with him too. They become a couple and kiss for the first time. At night Katniss has happy dreams for the first time since her father passed away.

**What if I loved you chapter 1**

I come home after I hunted for a few hours. Today is a good day for hunting and trading. I got enough food for about two days. Together with Prim I make a nice lunch. My mother says she laid a beautiful dress on my bed to wear to the Reaping. I mutter thank you. Our relationship isn't great because I can't forgive her for what she did when dad died. Since a few months I try not to decline offers from her but that isn't going smooth. Just because it's Reaping Day, I try to be nice.

After our lunch I take a bath and dress in the dress my mother picked for me. It's a beautiful dress. My sister comes in and wears my first Reaping clothes: a T shirt tucked in a skirt. The T shirt was a bit big on her so it doesn't fit in her skirt. It looks a little like a ducks tail. 'Better tuck that tail in.' I tell her. 'Katniss, you look so beautiful. I wish I looked like you.' Prim says. I look in our old mirror while I take in her words. I look nothing like myself. I wear a dress on which is quite strange because I really don't like dresses. I have nice shoes on and my hair isn't in my usual braid. 'Oh no, no. I wish I looked like you. You look beautiful.' I am extra nice to Prim today. It's her first Reaping and she's scared to death. I can't blame her. She is afraid for herself, that she is going to be chosen. She is afraid for me, that I am going to be chosen. My mother comes in and says to me she will do my hair. Her fingers braid my hair up to my head. It looks beautiful and again I mutter thank you. Then it's time to head for the square.

We arrive at the square around one o'clock. In an hour the Reaping will begin and hopefully we will have a nice dinner with the three of us tonight. Prim and I need to sign up. Then we need to stay in lines. Prim stands with the other twelve year olds while I am standing next to Madge, another sixteen year old. Everything will be televised. For the Justice Building there is a stage with three chairs and two large balls. One with the boys names and one with the girls names. My name is entered twenty times this year so the odds aren't exactly in my favor. They never have. The chairs are filled with mayor Undersee, Madge's father, Effie Trinket, our escort who needs to lead the boy and girl chosen to compete in the Hunger Games. As usual Effie looks ridiculous. Today she wears a pink wig. The last chair is filled with Haymitch Abernathy, the only living victor of the Hunger Games. As usual, he is very drunk. Just as the clock strikes two, the mayor stands up and begins to read the history of Panem and the Treaty of Treason as every year. When he is done, Effie stands up and says:' Welcome everybody. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. Ladies first.' She walks to the ball with the girls names and pulls one piece of paper out. Suddenly I'm scared. Scared it's me. That I have to leave my sister and mother who probably will starve to death. I'm also scared it's Prim. She will never survive the Games with tributes, three times her size, eighteen years old and trained to kill people. Even the girls like to kill and know twenty different ways to kill you with a knife. With a clear voice she reads the name out loud: 'Primrose Everdeen.' When I hear the name, I'm shocked. I struggle to breath in and breath out. This can't be happening. Her name was entered only once and still the odds were not in her favor. When I see her walking towards the stage I come back to myself. I run towards her and scream: I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute. My words cause a lot of chaos. Volunteering is possible, but in district 12 the words I volunteer are synonymous to death. No one has ever volunteered in district 12. Effie clearly doesn't know what to say or to do and she asks for the mayor who eventually says 'What does it matter? Let her come forward.' Prim begins to scream hysterically and wraps her arms around me. 'No! Katniss! No, you can't go!''Prim, let go of me. Now.' I say harshly. Her words are upsetting me and I don't want to cry. I can't because everything is televised and if they replay the Reapings tonight, tears will make me look weak. Nobody gets the satisfaction of thinking about me as weak, an easy target. Peacekeepers pull Prim away and I climb on stage. Then my gaze finds Peeta in the public. I mouth I'm sorry when I see shock on his face. Effie says: 'Well, that's the spirit of the Games. What is your name, young lady?''Katniss Everdeen.' I answer with an almost broken voice. 'I bet my buttons that was your sister and now it's time to choose the boy tribute. Her hand goes again in the ball and chooses one of the papers. Effie unfolds the paper and reads the name out loud: Peeta Mellark.

**This was it for today. I hope you liked it. I will update as soon as possible. **


	6. Chapter 2

**Hey**** everyone. I'm back with a new chapter of the story What if I loved you? I'm sorry it took so long to come up with another chapter, but I was very busy with school and had no time for writing. I will probably update this week again because I have no school. ****I also want to thank everyone who favorites/follows my story. Unfortunately I don't get much reviews. I want to know what you guys think. So let me know what you think with a PM or review. Gale will appear in the story starting with this chapter. In my story he's the cousin of Katniss and Prim. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Previously:**

It's Reaping Day. Effie Trinket picks the name of Prim and Katniss volunteers for her. Also the name of Peeta gets picked.

**Chapter 2**

And again I am struggling to breath. To calm myself down I tell myself to breath in and breath out. Then I see Peeta. He walks with slow steps towards the stage. I see shock written on his face and on the faces of my and Peeta's family. When Peeta is on the stage we need to shake hands. His face says that it is going to be okay. But I know it's not. We are going together into the arena and at least one of us is going to die. Then Effie pulls me out of my thoughts: Here are the tributes of District 12 for the seventy-four annual Hunger Games. Give them a big round of applause! But silence follows. People kiss the three middle fingers of their left hand and hold it out to us.

A group of Peacekeepers walks towards us and takes us into custody. Four Peacekeepers march me towards the Justice Building and bring me to a room. The Justice Building is the richest place I have ever seen in my life and probably the richest place of District 12. I sit on the velvet couch with no one else in the room. I ran my fingers over the velvet fabric. It calms me. The next hour my friends and family are allowed to say goodbye. It's one of the few things that won't be filmed but I still can't show my emotions. After the goodbyes we will go to the train station with cameras. I can't afford it to cry. At the train station everyone will be able to see I cried and people can't think I'm weak.

My mother and Prim come into the room. I hug Prim and tell them what they need to do. I made an agreement with our cousin Gale. If one of us needs to compete in the Games, the other will provide food for the family. I tell my mother that no matter what she sees she can't shut out again. I may be harsh, but I need to be clear now I'm not around to take care of Prim. Prim begins to speak: 'You're fast and smart. You can hunt. Maybe you can win. Will you try to win? You have to promise.' Tears start to form in my eyes. Of course I will try to win but Peeta goes into the arena and only one can win. But I have to try. For Prim. I manage to say 'I will try to win. For you.' A Peacekeeper shows up at the door. I give them a hug and say I love them. Then the Peacekeeper gets my mother and Prim and lead them away.

A few seconds later someone is standing in the door opening. I look up and see it's Madge, one of my friends. She walks towards me and gives me a hug. Eventually she takes a pin of her dress and gives it to me. You can wear something in the arena that reminds you of home. Will you wear this pin? I take a closer look at the pin and I see it's a golden Mockingjay in a circle. It's beautiful so I say I will wear it. Madge wishes me luck and then she needs to go. And I'm left alone. Again.

**This was chapter 2. I hope to update soon and don't forget to review. **


End file.
